Hero Ranking
Within the universe of My Hero Academia, there are Hero Rankings. In My Hero America, we use a mix of cannon Hero Ranking and our own titles to gauge the general area where a character is at. Below is the ascending Hero Rankings and what is required for a character to reach that Hero Ranking and limitations within that Hero Ranking. Aspiring Hero This is the starting Hero Rank that every character starts at. While in the Aspiring Hero rank, you may only reach a maximum level of 20. Upon reaching level 20 and filling your Experience to what would normally level you up, you will be considered a Recommended Student. * No requirements to reach Aspiring Hero. * Maximum level of 20. * Cannot fight Villains, use Training Fields, complete Hero Stories or participate in School Events. UA Applicant Every month in real time is considered one UA Semester. Each UA year consists of two UA Semesters. After every UA Year, there will be an Entrance Exam. Any Aspiring Hero of any level may apply for the Entrance Exam. Upon doing so, they become the rank of UA Applicant. Until the end of the Entrance Exam, all UA Applicants will remain at this Hero Rank. Once finished, all UA Applicants will either return to Aspiring Hero or be moved into Hero Class 1-A or Hero Class 1-B. Each class can have a maximum of 20 characters, player controlled or non-player controlled. Where they are placed depends on scores in the Entrance Exam as well as if they are a Recommended Student. * Must apply to for the Entrance Exam when it is open by commenting on the UA Application page. * Maximum level of 20. * Cannot already be a Recommended Student. * Cannot complete Hero Stories or fight villains. Recommended Student Recommended Student is at the same ranking of UA Applicant. The difference is that a Recommended Student does not have to apply for or participate in the Entrance Exam and will automatically be placed into Hero Class 1-A. * Must reach Level 20 before the UA Entrance Exam. * Must have gained enough experience to have leveled up to level 21. * Maximum level of 20. * Cannot complete Hero Stories or fight villains. First Year Once you've been accepted into either Hero Class 1-A or Hero Class 1-B you will be considered a First Year. There will be scheduled events for those who are First Years that will grant additional experience and occasionally additional rewards. * Must have passed through the Entrance Exam or have been a Recommended Student. * Maximum level of 60. * Cannot fight villains without a Provisional Hero License. * Grants access to Hero Name and Hero Costume once Hero Story: Time to Decide! is completed. Second Year Once you've completed your time as a First Year you will be promoted to a Second Year. There will be scheduled events for those who are Second Years that will grant additional experience and occasionally additional rewards. * Must have completed a UA Year as a First Year. * Maximum level of 80. * Cannot fight villains without a Provisional Hero License. * Grants access to Ultimate Attacks once Hero Story: Show Us Those Moves! is completed. Third Year Once you've completed your time as a Second Year you will be promoted to a Third Year. There will be scheduled events for those who are Third Years that will grant additional experience and occasionally additional rewards. * Must have completed a UA Year as a Second Year. * Maximum level of 100. * Cannot fight villains without a Provisional Hero License. * Grants access to Upgraded Hero Costumes once Hero Story: Time to Upgrade! is completed. Pro-Hero Once you've completed all three UA Years, you are promoted to Pro-Hero! Once you've reached the rank of Pro-Hero, you no longer have any restrictions aside from being unable to participate in School Events. * Must have completed all UA Years. * No Maximum level. * Cannot participate in School Events. * Grants access to Plus Ultra! Attack once Hero Story: Go Beyond! is completed. U.A. Teacher Some decide that the day to day life of the average hero isn't quite what they want and would much rather help train the next generation of heroes. Those who become a U.A. Teacher must state what field they want to teach in. If another player character occupies the field that another player character wants to teach in, the new teacher will simply become a homeroom teacher or standard staff until the spot is available. Those who hold the rank of U.A. Teacher are considered the same rank as any other Pro-Hero, they simply spend more time in the classroom than fighting crime on the streets. Top 10 Hero If you've managed to climb your way high enough and have earned enough Popularity, you may find yourself among the Top 10 Heroes. This list is determined every month based on multiple factors such as combined stats, popularity, and villains defeated. Those in this Hero Rank have the same restrictions as a normal Pro-Hero, however instead of the title Pro-Hero on their Hero Portrait, it is replaced with Rank # Hero. They also get featured on the Top 10 Hero feature on the home page.